Go To Sleep!
by Sicopata14
Summary: Un asesino ha aparecido en Ciudad Domino, asesinando familias felices de quien tratara? Descubrelo! Invitados: Creepypastas capitulo 6 actualizado!
1. Chapter 1

**GO TO SLEEP **

**CAPITULO 1.**

Una noche en la ciudad de Domino, en una casa normal se escuchaban gritos de una familia, los vecinos asustados llamaron a la policía, cuando llega la policía en ese preciso momento cesaron los gritos, pero el llanto de una bebe que se escuchaba rompiendo el tenebroso silencio, la luz de una habitación en el segundo piso de la casa, pero el llanto del bebe no duro tanto pues de pronto callo, seguido de una risa tenebrosa que solo un psicópata tiene y logra hacer.

Los policías salieron del asombro cargaron bien sus armas y entraron a la casa, rompiendo la puerta para ya no perder tiempo.

Cuando llegaron se llevaron el susto de su vida, nada comparado con lo que habían visto se asemejaba en esa masacre, la familia estaba muerta llena de cortes, pero eso no fue lo peor sino como tenían la cara, con una sonrisa cortada hasta la altura de los ojos, los cuales tenían los parpados quemados dejando ver que tenían una expresión de terror.

Lograron divisar ah los hijos y al bebe, con las mismas expresiones que los padres, pero el bebe tenía un corte en la garganta, ameritando que el asesino había callado su llanto para la eternidad, en la pared arriba de la cabecera de la cama de los padres solo divisaron que con la sangre de las victimas había escrito GO TO SLEEP.

Los vecinos estaban asustados y con una tristeza enorme, pues esa familia era una muy amorosa, ayudaba a todo que lo necesitara, nunca se había metido en problemas legales, solo una persona despida lo haría con una familia feliz.

~*En la casa de la familia Moto*~

Los hermanos Yami y Yugi, estaban tranquilos viendo las noticias en la sala de estar, cuando anuncian la masacre de la familia, Yami como Yugi se sorprendieron al ver cómo había quedado esa desafortunada familia, Yugi se comenzó a preocupar ya que todavía no llegaba su padre del trabajo, Yami al notar el terror de Yugi lo abrazo.

-Tranquilo hermanito todo estará bien.- Le dijo Yami intentando calmar a Yugi, el cual se abrazó a Yami con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Yami, el cual le acaricio la cabeza, sabía que su hermano era miedoso cuando anunciaban un asesinato, y peor cuando se notaba que trataba de un asesino que estaba loco, para llegar en ese grado de dejar una sonrisa en la cara de su víctima y de plano para quemarle los parpados si tenía que estar loco totalmente.

Continuara…

_**Hola aquí les presento otra historia, que espero les guste como se notara esta un asesino despiadado en ciudad Domino que mata a las familias que son felices y les deja esa sonrisa, bien espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Bye.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Go To Sleep**

**Capítulo 2**

A los pocos minutos, después de que acabara la noticia de la masacre llego el padre de Yami y Yugi, y como acto de reflejo Yugi, corrió a abrazarlo.

-Hola campeón, ¿cómo te portaste?- Pregunto su padre revolviéndolo el cabello con ternura.

-Bien papá, ¿Cómo fue tu día?- Pregunto Yugi separándose del abrazo.

-Bien, algo cansado y laborioso pero bien, hola Yami.- Contesto, saludando al mismo tiempo a Yami.

-Hola.- Contesto Yami en tono neutro, no era que no lo quisiera, pero no llevaban una muy buena relación él y su padre.-Me voy a dormir.- Dándose la vuelta para subir a su habitación, pero su camino fue interrumpido por su abuelo, que se asomó por la cocina.

-¿No vas a cenar Yami?- Pregunto.

-No gracias abuelo pero no tengo hambre.- Termino de contestar para seguir su camino a la habitación, cuando abrió la puerta se sintió vigilado por la ventana, volteo pero no vio a nadie, un tanto preocupado por lo del asesino cerro la ventana por si las dudas, también cerró la puerta de su habitación no le gustaba dormir con ella abierta, se sentía un tanto extraño cuando lo hacía.

Había pasado un tiempo pero no conseguía dormir, cuando escucho las pisadas y las buenas noches que se daban su familia, pensó que tenía que encontrar la manera de poder dormir sino al día siguiente seria duro levantarse si se quedaba hasta tarde y solo por pensar cosas sin sentido.

POV* YAMI~

Cuando había logrado dormir a los pocos minutos se escucharon pisadas en las escaleras, pensé que podía ser Yugi ya que el acostumbraba bajar a tomar agua en la noche, pero algo me preocupo esas pisadas eran un tanto más pesadas que las de Yugi, pero para tranquilizarme a mí mismo.

-Bah debe ser el abuelo, si el abuelo debe ser.- Me dije a mi mismo para tranquilizarme, pero escuche una risa de psicópata.- El abuelo no se ríe así que yo sepa….y menos si esta solo.- Me comencé a preocupar estaba indeciso si me asomaba o no.

FIN POV* YAMI~

Yami no era el único que había escuchado esas pisadas, también su padre el cual al notar que su esposa dormía plácidamente solo sonrió y se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarla.

Cuando escucho la risa de maniático, comenzó asustarse, nunca había escuchado que Yami, Yugi o el abuelo se rieran así, y menos a esa hora de la madrugada eran las 2:00 am, como sabia nadie se levantaba a esa hora en su casa, decidido tomo el arma que guardaba en su mesa de noche por si un ladrón entraba a la casa y trataba de hacerle daño a su familia.

Yami ya se había decidido, se levantó de su cama y abrió la puerta, no logro ver casi nada ya que todo estaba oscuro, como no lo iba a estar eran las 2:00 am.

POV* YAMI~

Me guie por la poca luz que daba la luna para no caer por las escaleras, y tal vez dar ahí mi sentencia de muerte, seguro de mí mismo cerré la puerta detrás de mí, comencé a caminar por el pasillo hasta que vi algo que me dejo impactado.

Era un tipo que llevaba una sudadera blanca, que por lo que se podía ver con la poca luz de la luna estaba manchada de sangre… ¿Sangre? Pantalón negro y converse rojos algo desgastados, algo llevaba escondido en la sudadera, se podía notar eso a simple vista.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunte al tipo que estaba frente a mi dándome la espalda.

-….- No respondió me comenzó a entrar un pánico, pero no lo demostré sino seria tomado como acto de debilidad.

-Te pregunte, ¿Quién eres tú?- Le repetí lo que ya había dicho.

-Ha ha ha.- Emitió una risa de psicópata de nuevo, esa risa me erizo la piel, no sé porque pero comencé a retroceder para llegar al apagador y encender la luz, cuando la luz ilumino el pasillo me lleve el susto de mi vida para dejar traumado.

Ese tipo tenía una sonrisa que le llegaba a la altura de los ojos, los cuales estaban rodeados de negro, vi como no parpadeaba y supuse que no tenía parpados, su rostro era blanco puro, el cabello era negro como la noche sin la luz de las estrellas y la luna.

-Co-contesta.- No pude evitar mi tartamudeo, era mucha sorpresa.

FIN POV* YAMI~

El padre de Yami escucho voces y se apresuró, cuando salió totalmente de la habitación, vio un terror enorme en los ojos de Yami estaban temblando, nunca lo había visto así y como yo sabía era que el nunca demostraba miedo que era fuerte pero al parecer hoy no eran de esos tantos días.

-Oh al parecer mi plan a sido arruinado, peor no me iré sin las manos vacías.- Dijo el tipo.- Primero les diré quien soy luego los matare, soy el asesino más buscado como en Estados Unidos, al igual que aquí en Japón, soy conocido como….

CONTINUARA…

_**Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero les haya sido de su agrado y como verán el asesino ya está en la casa de Yami ¿quién será? Les doy un agradecimiento muy grande a **__**Kisaki yazmin motou, a Bastet Yugi Motou, **__**y a todos los que lo lean, me animan a seguir la historia, sin más bye nos vemos en el siguiente.**_

_**Reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**GO TO SLEEP.**

**CAPITULO 3.**

-Como Jeff the killer.- Dijo el tipo, Yami al escuchar ese nombre, le vino un recuerdo muy vago de cuando tenía 10 que habían escuchado él y Yugi un creepypasta de ese tal Jeff the killer, y por lo poco que recordaba era que había matado a su propia familia y que era buscado por la policía en Estados Unidos.

-Yami regresa a tu habitación, ahora.- Dijo el padre de Yami, preocupado de que el asesino le hiciera algo a su hijo, si le pasaba algo no se lo perdonaría jamás.

-Ah tanto tiempo de no escuchar esas palabras, sabes solo por eso te matare primero a ti viejo, y luego al mocoso este.- Dijo Jeff apuntando a Yami el cual se asustó, como que iba a matarlos si tan solo parecía que tenía 19 o 20 años.

-N-no te trates de hacer el valiente Yami y ve a tu habitación…AHORA- Le ordeno su padre, estaba entre la espada y la pared si hacia algo erróneo o Yami lo pagaría uno de los 2 y no quería que sus hijos y su esposa sufrieran, y quedaran a la disposición de ese asesino loco de remate.

-HAHAHAHAHA, me recuerdas a una persona, al igual que tu mocoso.- Dijo Jeff en burla, pero tuvo un cambio drástico en el humor, se puso más sombrío y serio.- Pero eso no me agrada.

Jeff sin previo aviso se lanzó a Yami el cual quedó paralizado del miedo, su padre como acto de protección se atravesó entre Yami y Jeff, el cual le encajo el cuchillo con odio y dándole fuertes apuñaladas, Yami que veía todo en primera fila, sus ojos temblaban y salían mares de lágrimas.

Yugi al escuchar tanto ruido y 3 voces, mas aparte la risa de maniático, se levantó de su cama y cuando iba a abrir la puerta esta no se abría.

-¡Déjenme salir!- Grito Yugi entrando en pánico ya que la puerta no cedía pero escucho la voz de su hermano, que le dio algo de calma.

-Yugi tranquilo yo…a-ahora te a-abro solo espera…- A Yugi le preocupo la voz entrecortada de Yami, como si estuviera llorando, el terror que había reducido aumento, sabía que si escuchaba la voz de su hermano así, era que algo estaba pasando y no era bueno.

Yugi rápido se dirigió a la ventana y vio las luces prendidas de la casa de los vecinos, en ese pudo escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas, ese simple sonido hizo que entrara en pánico, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero su hermano podía que estuviera en peligro, su padre, su madre, su abuelo le preocupaban, en ese escucho un quejido de dolor, proveniente del pasillo dónde se encontraba Yami.

*+:.:+*POV YAMI*+:.:+*

No permitiría que Yugi viera esa terrible imagen, que yo apreciaba, era a mi padre en el suelo, quejándose del dolor inmenso que sentía, ya si no había recibido 16 apuñaladas ahora él estaba en sus últimos momentos y yo sin hacer nada, era patético.

-Ah que bueno que recuerdo el encargo de Eyeless.- Dijo Jeff, acercándose de nuevo a mi padre que lo vio con terror, y sin remordimiento alguno Jeff le abrió en el costado donde se encontraba el riñón izquierdo.- Como se es que le gustan los del lado izquierdo.- Dijo al momento de arrancarle el riñón a mi padre el cual soltó un gran grito de dolor que retumbo en mis oídos.

Pude escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas, tenía que ganar tiempo para que arrestaran a ese maldito.

Me abalance al Jeff el cual estaba distraído tallando la sonrisa en el rostro de mi padre que ya le quedaba poco tiempo eso me preocupo, él se había atravesado para evitar que a mí me pasara eso, entonces si me quería, uhm hasta que hora me doy cuenta.

-Ah maldito niñato, si cuesta al look que tengo en mi bellísimo cabello.- Me dijo en un tono… ¿Fresa?

-Ha no lo puedo creer el supuesto mejor asesino de todos el famosísimo Jeff The Killer, es un tipo fresa, hui que malote.- Creo que me pase con lo de fresa y el "hui que malote".

-¿Qué dijiste?- Me dijo volteando conmigo.- ¿Tú no sabes lo que me hará Nina si ve que arruine su "obra maestra" en mi cabello?- Por cierto así te vez muy serio, te tallare una sonrisa eterna y para que veas esa belleza te quemare los parpados.

-"_Ya valí".-_ Ese fue mi pensamiento más rápido al momento en el que Jeff se me abalanzara y tratara de poner su cuchillo en mi mejilla.

*+:.:+*FIN POV YAMI*+:.:+*

Yami no sabía de lo que podía ser capas Jeff, mientras que Yugi seguía peleando con la puerta que no cedía, su madre seguía dormida a pesar de todo lo que se gritaban Yami y Jeff eso si era para "POKER FACE ._."El abuelo que estaba en la habitación de la primer piso, todo los golpes y zapateos que se escuchaban, tampoco despertaba por lo que se notaba tenían el sueño pesadito.

*+:.:+*POV DE JEFF*+:.:+*

Valla ya tenía tiempo de que una persona no me daba pelea, la única fue…Liu quien se atrevió a darme frente y tratar de hacerme capacitar pero ya era tarde, revivir a nuestros padres no se podía hacer, eso era ilógico revivir a una persona que mataste que niñerías.

Este tipo ¿cómo se llama? Así Yami valla que da pelea ya me imagino en su escuela, ah tengo que llegar y soportar a todos los demás y la casa está lejos, ya viene la poli…no espera ya llego tengo te tallarle la sonrisa al viejo y poner Go To Sleep.

Logre poner a Yami debajo te mi le inmovilice las manos arriba de su cabeza, y tome mi cuchillo y logre tallarle una mejilla con la sonrisa eterna pero esta está a medias, luego la arreglo, le di un golpe en la nuca y lo deje inconsciente, me dirijo al viejo y termine la sonrisa le corte los parpados y con la sangre escribí mi frase favorita **Go To Sleep**, luego regresaría a terminar mi trabajo, guarde el pedido de Eyeless y salte por la ventana del baño que por suerte daba a la calle, caí y me puse mi capucha, pasando el tiempo divise el bosque donde estaba la "casa creepy" en lo más profundo, me adentre y sentí una mirada desde un arbusto y solo dije.

-Puedes salir Smile.- Sabía que era mi compañero Smile dog, un perro de gran altura, con el pelaje rojo y negro, su gran sonrisa que me alegraba el día.

Caminamos por unos minutos hasta que logre divisar una mansión la casa de slendy, ah ya espero la regañada por llegar tan tarde pero si solo son las 6:00 am….no creo si tendrá razón en dejarme en el cuarto oscuro con su queridísimo hermano, Offenderman.

Porque diablos no se conseguía una novia ya slendy, estaba Slenderwoman son idénticos, y me refiero en carácter cofcofamargadoscofcof, en la cara…Hahaha cierto no tienen, es verdad se parecen mucho.

Cuando llegamos, pude ver que en la sala de estar, estaba Eyeless Jack, quien al verme se me acerco con rapidez y dijo.

-¿Si me trajiste mi pedido Jeff?- Pregunto y yo conteste.

-Claro Jack, pero me debes una.- Dije al darle su queridísimo riñón.

-Sí, gracias.- Dijo al darse la vuelta y subir corriendo a su habitación, a veces me daba miedo porque era muy extraño a veces.

Voltee y vi a Nina y a Sally que estaban jugando, Ben Drowded no sé qué estaba haciendo, en eso siento como alguien me abrasa por la espalda, creo ya sé quién es.

-¿De nuevo se pelearon, Jill?- Pregunte a una de mis amigas o mejor dicho mejores amigas, que era la novia de Laughing Jack, ella era Laughing Jill.

-Si Jeff, ya no sé qué hacer para que no se ponga celoso cuando me acerco a Splendorman.- Me dijo, si Splendorman era otro hermano de slendy ¿bueno cuantos hermanos tiene?

-Tranquila déjalo y vas a ver que para la 1:00 de la tarde te va a pedir perdón.- Le dijo yo era el consejero de todas en esa casa y más cuando era de amor no sé pero tenía ese toque.

Continuara…

_**Holaaaa, quiero agradecer a quienes leen este fic, especialmente a Bastet Yugi Motou y a Kisaki yazmin motou, sus comentarios me animan a seguir, como quieren la historia: Larga o corta? Ustedes me dicen en los reviews y el que les pareció, como podrán ver es que meteré a los demás creepypastas, para cómo hacerla más interesante, pero tendrá más protagonismo Jeff The Killer, Yami y Yugi. Sin más espero les haya gustado bye.**_

_**Reviews? **_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**GO TO SLEEP.**

-¿Eso crees Jeff?- Me dijo, yo solo asentí ella me dedico una sonrisa, por obviamente yo la correspondí.

-Jeff te llego una carta de tu queridísima amiga.- Me dijo con un sarcasmo muy notorio, Nina mi ayudante a veces, ella también era "THE KILLER", solo 3 se habían puesto ese término, que copionas.

*+:.:+*FIN POV JEFF*+:.:+*

-¿Ahora que dice la loca?- Pregunto Jeff, se notaba por la cara que odiaba que mandara sus cartitas, diciendo que lo iba a matar.

-Dice: "Jeff, tanto tiempo de no vernos, creo que te gustaría una visita de nosotros, te llevaras una gran sorpresa que alguien más aparte de mi quiere venganza, por lo que nos hiciste, espero la llegada de ese día y deberías comenzar a ensayar tu cara de sorpresa la necesitaras, para darte una pista, de quien es te diré lo que pronuncio cuando, lo apuñalaste. Por favor no lo hagas, terminaras mal si sigues así, ¿Jeff?... ¡NOOO! Espero ese día Jeff ojala lo poco que te dije de que alguien más quiere venganza te ayudara a adivinar.

_Atte. Jane."_- Termino de leer la carta Nina, dejando en su paso a Jeff pensativo.

-"De quien tratara…"- Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe que recibió en la espalda.- ¡¿PERO QUE MIER…?!- De nuevo fue interrumpido, por otro golpe que lo saco volando, el golpe fue justo en el trasero.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO LLEGARAS TAN TARDE JEFF, QUE NO SABES ESCUCHAR QUE TAL SI TE SIGUEN LLAMARIAN A LOS CAZA FANTASMAS PARA QUE SE LLEVEN A BEN, SE LLEVARIAN A PRISION A NINA Y A JACK, A SALLY SE LA LLEVARIAN A UN ORFANATO, A LAUGHING JACK Y JILL A UN CIRCO, A SMILE A LA PERRERA, A MASKY Y A HODDI A UNA PELICULA DE TERROR, A EL RASTRILLO, B.O.B, SPLENDORMAN, OFFENDERMAN, AL SACA OJOS, AL GATO SIN OJOS, A SLENDERWOMAN SE LOS LLEVARIAN CONIMIGO AL LABORATORIO, Y A TI A UN HORPITAL PSICOLOGICO!- Le grito eufórico Slenderman, todos los que estaban dormidos se despertaron por los gritos de Slender, los que estaban cerca terminaron estrellados en la pared, y un Jeff con el cabello parado pues el aire se lo había levantado, contando de que le daba un poco de miedo Slender enojado.

Slender con un tentáculo, levanto a Jeff del pie y lo llevo a el lugar que menos quería Jeff, al cuarto oscuro con Offenderman, Jeff sabía que el tipo si parecía gay y no dudaba que lo fuera.

-Slendy no con el nooo ¡- Pataleaba Jeff como niño chiquito.

-Oh claro que si Jeffy.- Por la voz de Slender, era obvio que tenía una sonrisa maligna.

*+:.:+*EN LA CASA MOTOU*+:.:+*

Los policías, ya habían llegado pero muy tarde para el padre de Yami y Yugi, revisaron el cuerpo sin vida del padre, y notaron el hueco donde se encuentra el riñón izquierdo que cual no estaba, tenía los parpados cortados, y la sonrisa que no podía faltar.

Preocupados y temerosos, checaron si el cuerpo de Yami seguía con vida, y para su buena suerte si estaba vivo solo que estaba inconsciente, pero estaba herido, tanto en la mejilla derecha como en un costado del abdomen, en la mejilla tenía la curva que marcaría la sonrisa, pero faltaba la otra parte de la sonrisa, por lo que sospecharon que podía volver el asesino a terminar su trabajo.

Para ese entonces ya habían despertado, la madre de Yami y Yugi que se llama Ashita y el abuelo Salomon (N/A: por fin hasta que despiertan) se llevaron una sorpresa y un susto enorme por lo que vieron.

-Nunca escuchamos nada.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo. (N/A: ¿A enserio? "sarcasmo")

Lograron destrabar la puerta de Yugi, para ese entonces ya se había llevado la ambulancia a Yami, Yugi logro ver que también llegaban los que se llevan los cuerpos para la autopsia, empezó a temblar, creyendo que podía se Yami o su padre, trato de acercarse pero se lo negaron solo le dijeron.

-Lo sentimos mucho.- Dándose la vuelta llevando el cuerpo que Yugi desconocía.

-Tenemos que ir al hospital rápido Yugi.- Le dijo su madre con ese toque maternal, mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, les dijeron que tenían que esperar un poco en lo que pasaban a la habitación a Yami.

-Familiares del joven Motou.- Dijo la enfermera, dándole mucha tristeza a Yugi ya que el cuerpo sin vida que se habían llevado era el de su padre, pero un poco de felicidad también le dio al saber que no había sido su hermano.

-Somos nosotros.- Dijo el abuelo, acercándose a la enfermera junto con su hija y nieto.

-El paciente está en la habitación 50 del pasillo rojo, si necesitan algo solo toquen el timbre de la habitación e iré lo más rápido posible, con permiso.- Dijo la enfermera retirándose, se podía ver que era muy amable.

-Gracias.- Dijo el abuelo al comenzar a caminar junto con Ashita y Yugi, cuando llegaron a la habitación dicha, entraron y lograron ver a Yami despierto viendo por la ventana con la mirada sin vida, que nunca habían visto.

-Mi niño, ¿cómo te sientes?- Saludo-preguntando Ashita preocupada.

-Bi-bien.- Contesto Yami con un hilo de voz que muy apenas escucharon, y una lagrima que rodo por su mejilla herida.

-Hermano, ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Yugi imaginando la respuesta.

-Fu-fue horrible.- Dijo Yami rompiendo en llanto, cada vez que recordaba como mataban a su padre enfrente de sus ojos, le dejaría un trauma que tal vez sería de por vida.

*+:.:+*POV YUGI*+:.:+*

Nunca había visto a mi hermano de esa forma, aunque era de esperarse, él lo vio todo.

Lo abrace, demostrándole mi a poyo, sentí como correspondía al abrazo, recargándose en mi hombro mojándolo de sus lágrimas, me rompía el corazón verlo así.

*+:.:+*FIN POV YUGI*+:.:+*

Había pasado un rato y Yami se había calmado un poco, en eso tocaron a la puerta sobresaltando a todos, pero provocando que Yami comenzara a temblar, imaginando que era el asesino.

El abuelo fue a abrir, cuando abrió vio que eran 2 policías una mujer y un hombre.

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto la mujer, a Yami.

-Bien, gracias pero, ¿quiénes son ustedes?- Contesto y pregunto Yami.

-Oh cierto, mi nombre es Zidey, y él es mi compañero Seint.- Dijo la mujer presentándose, a la vez a su compañero, y dándole la mano a la madre de Yami y Yugi.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Contesto Ashita, respondiendo al saludo de la mano, de Zidey.

CONTINUARA…

_**Les seré sincera no tenía tanta inspiración, pero espero les haya gustado el capítulo, como se notara actualizo seguido, y conforme vaya aumentando el número de capítulos aumentaran las hojas de lo que escribí.**_

_**Bastet Yugi Motou: Jejeje que bueno que te gusten los creepypastas n.n ya somos 2 jiji, sipi tratare de hacerlos más largos, gracias por tu review.**_

_**Kisaki yazmin motou: Jejeje ese era el plan n.n, tratare de ya no espantártelo n.n, gracias por el review.**_

_**Sin más me retiro espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente Bye!**_

_**Reviews? **_


	5. Chapter 5

**GO TO SLEEP.**

**CAPITULO 5.**

-¿Cuál es el motivo de su presencia?- Pregunto Yami, imaginando la respuesta.

-Es porque somos los encargados del caso del asesino.- Contesto Seint con tono serio.

-Supongo que hablan de Jeff ¿No es así?- Dijo Yami, con un tono de voz neutro.

-Sí, si nos podrías…-Volvía a hablar Seint pero fue interrumpido por Yami.

-Su cara es espantosa…su piel es blanca…alrededor de sus ojos es negro, no parpadea…la sonrisa que tiene da escalofríos hasta los huesos…cabello negro como si lo tuviera quemado…- Narraba Yami recordando todo, bajo la mirada por su padre que sacrifico su vida por él, pero de golpe levanto la mirada y se dirigió a Yugi.- Yugi ¿Recuerdas que hace años escuchamos una historia de un tal Jeff The Killer?

-Creo que sí, que al final salió una cara horrible.- Contesto Yugi.- Pero tú me dijiste que era una mentira de ese tipo, ¿Por qué?

-Él fue el que mato a papá.- Contesto Yami cuando brotaron de sus ojos 2 lágrimas, llenas de dolor.

-No puede ser.- Contesto Yugi asustado.

-Estas diciendo que ese asesino desquiciado, es una historia de internet.- Hablo de nuevo Seint, no lo podía creer.

Zidey se mantenía alejada de la conversación, el odio que había desaparecido hace tiempo, reapareció iba a destripar a ese maldito asesino.

-Zidey vámonos tenemos que comentarle eso al jefe.- Dijo Seint atrayendo la atención de Zidey la cual asintió con la cabeza, después ambos oficiales desaparecieron tras la puerta de la habitación.

Ya habían pasado las horas y era de noche, tanto la madre como el abuelo y Yugi se iban a quedar con Yami no lo podían dejar solo.

-Yami trata de descansar pasado mañana te van a dar de alta, y no te darán si sigues en ese estado.- Decía Ashita, tratando de calmar a su hijo que estaba temblando con cualquier ruido que escuchara, con la respiración agitada asintió con dificultad.-Buenas noches Yami, descansa.-

*+:.:+*POV YAMI*+:.:+*

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?- Pregunto a la oscuridad, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

-Extrañas a tu padre, ¿No es así?- Escucho una voz en medio de la oscuridad y la soledad.

-Claro que si, por mi culpa está muerto.- Conteste al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sollozar.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme, me sentí extraño, sentía un hueco donde está mi corazón, la locura comenzó a dominarme la ira lo mismo.

-¿Qui-quien eres t-tu? – Dije aun estando en el abrazo que él me tenía.

-¿Que quien soy yo? Soy la persona que puede darte de vuelta a tu padre, sin ningún costo.- Contesto, su voz era aterradora y penetrante, con ese gran toque de maldad, locura y odio hacia la humanidad.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunte entusiasmado, separándome del abrazo y levantando la mirada llevándome una gran sorpresa, el tipo tenia ojos rojos con 7 bocas, cada una esparcida por una parte de su cuerpo pero una en su pecho estaba cerrada se podría decir que era la séptima todas con un tono rojizo, apareció una luz rojiza, que me permitió verlo en su totalidad, era todo negro lo único de diferente color eran sus ojos y las bocas, por lo que podía notar portaba una capa larga , unos cuernos resaltantes en su cabeza, y unas grandes alas.

-Claro, pero solo tienes que hacer una cosa, que no te costara nada.- Contesto esa "persona".

-Lo hare no importa nada dime que tengo que hacer y lo hare.- Conteste decidido, la única forma de tener a mi padre de vuelta estaba al alcance de mi mano, no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad.

-Tienes que invocarme, para poder salir a la tierra de los humanos, no poder hacer nada si estoy aquí encerrado, por cierto para que logres invocarme tienes que saber mi nombre, es Zalgo.- Contesto Zalgo con una sonrisa de maldad.

-¿Por qué estas encerrado Zalgo?- Pregunte, tenía que saber el porqué.

-Solo porque quise hacer algo me encerraron, pero olvidemos eso mejor ocupémonos en cómo me podrás invocar.- Contesto Zalgo, colocando sus manos enfrente mío.

Apareció algo morado en su mano derecha, y una vela rodeada de oscuridad.

-Solo tienes que buscar: la canción de Zalgo y cántala con todas tus fuerzas y al final di: Judent day, pero tienes que prometérmelo aquí mismo, también tendrás que llevar en tu corazón la estrella muerta que es lo morado en mi mano derecha así podre decirte como hacer el ritual.- Me dijo Zalgo, con inseguridad, deje que acercara su mano derecha a mi corazón, cuando la iba a introducir, escuche a Yugi llamándome, pude notar que su tono de voz era preocupado, rápidamente me voltee.

-¡YUGI!- Grite con fuerza, en eso Zalgo me dijo que no rompiera mi promesa, si quería volver a ver a mi padre.- No la romperé lo prometo hare lo que me dijiste.

*+:.:+*FIN POV YAMI*+:.:+*

Yami, era movido por su hombro, cuando abrió los ojos vio a Yugi con unas lágrimas que adornaban sus ojos amastisa, con preocupación le pregunto.

-¿Qué…te…ocurre?- Yami le pregunto, se sentía muy cansado, en eso recordó a Zalgo.- ¿Qué…no estaba…con…Zalgo?- Su pregunta extraño a todos.

-En primera, te llamábamos y no reaccionabas y tu ritmo cardiaco bajo drásticamente, y en segunda ¿Quién es Zalgo?- Contesto Yugi con extrañeza nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

-Fue un sueño…- Susurro Yami, demasiado bajo como si solo se hablara el mismo.- Pero debo cumplir esa promesa…- Esta vez susurro aún más bajo que el solo escucho sus propias palabras.

Yami sintió un dolor en su corazón como si algo le hubiera atravesado, todos alarmados, el abuelo llamo a la enfermera que fue de inmediato al ver la situación llamo al doctor, quien preocupado se acercó a Yami el cual en la parte de arriba de la bata que traía, se forma con su sangre que comenzó a brotar de la nada, formando una estrella muerta.

Todos se impresionaron por eso, cuando termino de formarse la estrella, sintieron un escalofrío, que ninguno en su vida había sentido.

*+:.:+*EN OTRA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD*+:.:+*

-Volvió a atacar ese maldito, pero esta vez dejo a 4 de la familia vivos, solo mato al padre, ¿Crees que volverá?- Pregunto una joven que portaba una máscara blanca con la parte de los ojos y boca negro, al igual que su cabello que era una peluca.

-Lo conozco y sé que no dejaría a una familia viva después de todo es una asesino sin piedad, si no dudo en matar a nuestros padres e intentarlo conmigo, no dudo que regrese a terminar su trabajo.- Contesto un Joven con cabello castaño debajo de los hombros y unos cabellos rebeldes que se posaban en su frente tapando un poco sus ojos, los cuales eran de color verde esmeralda, debajo de los ojos habían cicatrices, pero las más notorias eran las que estaban a los lados de su boca formando una sonrisa cosida con el hilo en forma de X.

-Pronto, tendremos la venganza que deseamos, por a ver arruinado nuestras vidas, y matar a nuestra familia.- Contesto la joven volteando hacia su acompañante, el cual tenía un brillo en sus ojos marchitos que mostraba un gran odio.

-Por lo tanto tendremos que proteger a esa familia, no permitiré ver a otra familia destruida por su culpa.- Dijo el joven.

*+:.:+*EN EL BOSQUE SLENDY*+:.:+*

Jeff ya había salido de la habitación donde Slender de cortesía lo había encerrado con su queridísimo hermano Offenderman, Jeff enojado salió a dar un paseo en el bosque pero algo se le hizo extraño no había visto a Smile desde que lo encerraron, de la nada salió El Rastrillo, quien le dijo.

-Jeff te manda llamar el líder.- Le dijo, provocando que Jeff diera un salto del susto.

-¿Ahora para qué?- Pregunto Jeff, con la voz llena de flojera.

-Yo que sé, ya ve porque parece que hoy anda de malas, y luego se las cobra conmigo.- Contesto El Rastrillo, dándole la espalda a Jeff para abrir un portal, que por dentro solo se escuchaban lamentos de desesperación.- Regresa rápido que no tengo todo el día.-

-Ya ya ni que fueras quien.- Dijo Jeff para entrar al portal.

*+:.:+*POV JEFF*+:.:+*¨

Odio venir a este lugar, siempre que me manda llamar es porque no mate a suficientes y no recibió muchas almas.

Y con el bendito pasillo que me tardo una eternidad en cruzar, que flojera.

Ya me faltaba poco para estar frente a él, pero me extraño algo vi a Smile con la mirada gacha me escondí en uno de los tantos pilares que hay para escuchar que le decía el líder a Smile y por qué tenía la mirada gacha.

-Escúchame bien Smile, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera contigo tengo el poder suficiente para hacerlo, la próxima que te me pongas al brinco no tendré tanta piedad como la llaman los humanos.- Me extrañe aún más por lo que dijo que no se le volviera a poner al brinco.

-Si señor…- Contesto Smile levantándose, ya que cuando llegue estaba sentado.

-Lárgate de mí vista.- Contesto, pero hizo algo que nadie se había atrevido a hacerle a Smile, y que yo nunca permitiría, con una mano que creo con su oscuridad lo lanzo provocando que Smile se estrellara en un pilar cerca de donde estaba yo y peor aún hizo que Smile soltara un chillido de dolor eso no lo permitiría yo.

-¡¿OYE QUE TE PASA IDIOTA?!- Le grite lleno de ira nadie la hacía eso a Smile en mi presencia, me acerque a Smile que me vio con cara de terror, al ver el terrible error que había cometido.- NO LE VOLVERAS A HACER ESO A SMILE.-

-QUIEN VA A IMPEDIRMELO ¡¿TU?!- Me contesto se notaba que lo había hecho enojar gran error cometido.

Me tomo con un lazo creado por el mismo, el cual me estrujo hasta romperme unas cuantas costillas, me estrello en el suelo, luego me acerco hasta su gran silla que él llamaba "trono", poniéndome enfrente de el.

Continuara….

Espero les haya gustado, este es el más largo que eh hecho y espero lo disfruten

Kisaki yazmin motou: Sipi me encanta extranormal, emm si te refieres a yaoi, ese era el plan del fic hacerlo yaoi, pero lo descarte ya que quería el sufrimiento de hermanos que este sería el primero que hago así de crimen, pero no sé si en realidad te referidas a yaoi, tampoco no es que no me guste, lo amo, espero te haya gustado el cap. Gracias por tu review .

Bastet Yugi Motou: Jejeje estemos en las mismas de que leemos lo que cae en la pantalla, ¿enserio? Genial candle cove, eso es lo malo a veces que dicen que los creepypastas son tonterías, jeje también estoy fascinada con Slenderman es el de los primeros de mis creepypastas favoritos, también me encanta ver a Yami así y es como tú dices que muchas lo ponen así de muy malo muy malo que no llora, espero te haya gustado el cap. Gracias por tu review .

DarkRose00: Que bueno que te gustara la historia, eso es lo que tratare en esta semana igual la misma rapidez de publicar el capítulo. Gracias por tu review .

Lose me quieren matar por haberme tardado mucho en publicar, pero los problemas en la escuela me lo impiden y los exámenes peor aún, tratare de publicar cada día un cap.

Sin más, que decir bye.

Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

**GO TO SLEEP.**

**CAPITULO 6.**

-Como se Jeff es que mataste a tu familia, ¿no?- Me dijo Zalgo, cuando me puso en el suelo y me obligo a arrodillarme, lo cual con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban forceje, pero fueron en vano, sí que tenía fuerza.- ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que no toda tu familia murió?- De nuevo me estrujo, pero lo que dijo hizo que me olvidara del dolor, ¿Cómo que había sobrevivido alguien de ellos 3?

-¿A qué te refieres?- No pude evitar preguntar me mataban las ansias de saber quién era para mandarlo a dormir de una vez por todas, ¿Sera acaso que es...?

-Escucha bien, dejare que lo veas por ti mismo, y que lo mates como tú quieras, pero eso sí, en estas semanas no quiero que vayas a matar al hijo mayor de esa familia Motou, si haces algo que no esté bajo mis órdenes…lo lamentaras.- Me dijo cuándo me lanzo con fuerza ah un pilar, Smile fue conmigo ayudándome a levantarme ya que el dolor era insoportable.

Cuando salimos, Rastrillo se me quedo viendo pero no dijo nada solo se fue, no sin antes cerrar el portal.

*+:.:+*FIN POV JEFF*+:.:+*

*+:.:+*AL DIA SIGUIENTE*+:.:+*

*+:.:+*EN EL HOSPITAL*+:.:+*

-Bien Yami hoy sales de aquí, en 5 minutos ya te podrás ir solo necesito que tu madre o tu abuelo firmen.- Dijo la enfermera que lo atendió desde un principio.

-Si gracias.- Dijo Yami levantándose, tomando la ropa que le habían llevado su mejor amigo Joey, quien estaba presente en la habitación. Se dirigió al baño, cuando cerró la puerta Joey le pregunto a Yugi.

-¿Por qué esta tan decaído?- Pregunto.

-Porque el vio todo, es por eso.- Contesto Yugi observando la puerta que había sido cerrada por su hermano.

*+:.:+*POV YAMI*+:.:+*

-Tengo que hacer el ritual primero tengo que encontrar la invocación.- Dije al ver de nuevo la marca de la sonrisa que intento hacerme, supuestamente iba a desaparecer en un tiempo, no lo creo.

Termine de cambiarme, no recordaba esta ropa, bueno supongo que estaba hasta el final del closet, cuando salgo veo que todos ya estaban esperándome, para salir ya de ese lugar.

Fuimos caminando hasta la recepción, ahí fue donde nos despedimos de la enfermera que estuvo atendiéndome todo este tiempo, salimos de ahí, mi madre y mi abuelo llamaron nuestra atención.

-Chicos tenemos que ir al Supermercado, tal vez nos tardemos vallan a la casa o a donde quieran ir nos vemos haya.- Dijo mi madre despidiéndose junto con nuestro abuelo desapareciendo entre la gente.

Sentía que alguien nos estaba vigilando desde cierto punto, les dije a los chicos.

-Porque no vamos ya a la casa, recuerden que me dijeron que tenía que tener reposo.- Dije por lo cual Joey y Yugi asintieron, y emprendimos camino a la casa.

Cuando llegamos, todo en la parte de arriba estaba limpio no había nada que me recordara ese día fatídico.

-Oye Yami.- Dijo Joey atrayendo mi atención.

-¿Si?- Conteste.

-¿Cómo dijiste que era el asesino?- Me pregunto, con cara de… ¿Esperanza?

-Piel blanca, ojos rodeados de negro, cabello negro, una sonrisa hasta los ojos, sudadera blanca, pantalón negro, converse rojos, ¿Por?- Pregunte no me gustaba recordarlo, cuando hacia eso me recordaba a mi padre.

-También, ¿no te dijo como se llamaba?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Jeff, ¿Por qué me preguntas esto Joey?- Le dije era extraño que me preguntara todo eso de nuevo.

*+:.:+*FIN POV YAMI*+:.:+*

-Es que, pues no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero escucho creepypastas y ese tipo es una, pero tiene 2 enemigos que juraron matarlo para obtener venganza, por haber mato a sus padres, 1 es mujer era su vecina a ella le quemo la cara dejándola sin cabello por el fuego y como la cara le quedo horrible porta una máscara y una peluca, el otro es su hermano, que muy a pocas fuerzas sobrevivió al ataque de su propio hermano, no recuerdo sus nombres.- Dijo Joey sorprendiendo y provocando que una gotita estilo anime bajara detrás de la cabeza de ambos, al notar que su amigo tenía que alejarse por un tiempo de la computadora.

-Ah y eso nos lo dices ¿por?- Pregunto Yami no sabía porque Joey le había dicho todo eso.

-Bah que si ese tipo existe, entonces todos los demás tienen que existir y eso los suma a ellos, en pocas palabras a lo mejor los protegen de ese tipo.- Término de contar Joey.

-Ok eso quiere decir que tal vez no nos pase nada hermano.- Dijo Yugi volteando hacia Yami el cual sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Pasaron las horas, y ya era de noche al día siguiente tenían que ir a la escuela, por lo cual Joey se despidió de sus amigos, para retirarse a su casa, cuando se fue la madre de Yami y Yugi preparo la cena.

-¿Mamá que vas a hacer de cenar?- Pregunto Yugi entrando a la cocina.

-Lo que le gusta a Yami, hotcakes.- Contesto mostrándole una sonrisa a su hijo.

-Mmm ya tenemos tiempo de no comer.- Dijo Yugi apreciando el olor de los hotcakes.

-Querido, ve y avísale a Yami que ya está la cena.- Dijo su madre llevando los platos a la mesa.

-Si mamá.- Contesto Yugi saliendo de la cocina.

*+:.:+*POV YUGI*+:.:+*

Subí las escaleras, me dirigí a la habitación de mi hermano para decirle, cuando escucho que algo se estrella en la puerta, asustado la abro encontrándome a mi hermano en el suelo de rodillas, asustado me acerco a él.

-Yami que te sucede.- Pregunte poniéndome de rodillas a su lado, entonces veo que la marca que le había aparecido en el hospital, comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo, en eso paso algo que nunca había visto, de la espalda de Yami comenzaron a brotar 2 grandes alas negras, Yami que no soporto el dolor dio un grito lleno del mismo, a los pocos segundos ya estaban mi madre y mi abuelo con nosotros, pero paso algo que solo yo vi fue que Yami a l dirigirme una mirada pude notar que estaba llena de odio y lo peor era que sus pupilas eran rojas, me hice hacia tras.

-AHHH.- Volvió a gritar Yami pero esta vez no sonó como su voz sino una maligna.

Mi madre me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, alejándome de mi hermano, mi abuelo se puso delante de nosotros 2, de la nada todo paro, las alas que habían salido en la espalda de Yami desparecieron, y Yami cayo inconsciente.

-YAMI.- Me dirige rápidamente hacia él, al igual que mi madre y mi abuelo.

-Ah me duele la cabeza.- Me dijo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Pero qué te paso Yami?- Pregunto nuestro abuelo.

-¿A qué se refieren?- Si en definitiva no recuerda nada.

-Eh nada nada mejor vamos a cenar.- Dije levantando a Yami el cual dijo.

-Si me muero de hambre.- Dijo siguiéndome, y el siendo seguido por nuestra madre y abuelo.

*+:.:+*FIN POV YUGI*+:.:+*

Todos terminaron de cenar, y cada quien se fue a su habitación, la noche fue tranquila siendo iluminada por la luna, esta vez no ocurrió ningún asesinato, nada de gritos ni dolor, ya era justo tener algo de paz una noche.

*+:.:+*A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE*+:.:+*

Tanto Yami como Yugi ya estaban listos para ir a la escuela, ya habían desayunado solo esperaban a su amigo Joey, que a los pocos minutos sonó el timbre 4 veces era señal de que ese era Joey.

Abrieron la puerta y justamente era el, se despidieron, cerraron la puerta y emprendieron rumbo hacia la escuela que no quedaba muy lejos, por lo cual siempre iban caminando.

Todo el camino, fue de bromas y risas, hasta que llegaron, entraron y como todavía no daba el toque para ir a sus clases que "casualmente" en todas estaban juntos, pero el inicio del día no fue tan agradable ya que se cruzaron con los brabucones de toda la escuela, que también estaban "casualmente" en las misma clases que los 3 amigos, los tipos al verlos se les acercaron amenazadoramente, Yami y Joey se pusieron enfrente de Yugi que no sabía pelear y no le gustaba.

-Pero miren chicos, los hermanos puercoespín y el perro.- Dijo el que era el líder, tomando del suéter a Yami levantándole, el tipo era más alto que él y con más fuerza.

-Suéltame idiota.- Dijo Yami tratando de soltarse sin lograrlo.

Todos voltearon a ver la escena de la futura pelea, pero nadie se metía ya que sabían que si trataban de ayudarlos, les iría de lo peor en lo que les queda en la escuela.

En lo más alejado de todos, se podían apreciar a una joven y un joven, el joven portaba una bufanda de líneas gruesas negras con blanco tapándole la boca, pero dejando a muy poca vista unas cuantas cicatrices debajo de sus ojos verdes esmeralda y su cabello castaño debajo de los hombros, la joven traía una máscara blanca con los ojos y la boca de negro, y peluca negra, que simulaba ser cabello, se acercaron al rescate de los amigos.

-Aww miren el perro tratando de proteger al puercoespín menor, porque no les damos una demostración de cómo terminaran ellos.- Dijo el líder, lanzando a Yami al suelo , el cual dio un quejido de dolor.

-¿Qué te dolió? Pues creo que esto también te dolerá.- Dijo el 2° al mando pateándolo en las costillas, y Yami dio otro quejido pero alcanzo a ponerse de pie para darle una patada en la quijada al líder.

Yami no había medido su fuerza ya que le torció la quijada, el tipo de nombre Ushio que era el líder, se la acomodo, y a la vez limpiándose la sangre que salido de su labio inferior, Ushio hirviendo de la ira, lo tomo del caballo lanzándolo a una pared, le dio un fuerte golpe en el costado donde había recibido la apuñalada, que por la gran fuerza se volvió a abrir, Yami se agacho por el dolor y el aire que lo había abandonado temporalmente , el 2° al mando de nombre Randy, aprovecho eso para propinarle una patada en el mismo lado dañado con anterioridad.

Tanto Yugi como Joey estaban rodeados, por los demás secuaces de esos 2, no los dejaban ir en ayuda a Yami el cual estaba ya muy golpeado, hasta se podía notar a simple vista que caería en la inconciencia y más por la pérdida de sangre que tal vez no era mucha pero ser golpeado en el mismo lugar tantas veces y sacadas de aire, era obvio que Seri víctima de la inconciencia, pero de pronto una voz penetrante de un joven hablo en el rescate de Yami.

-Que cobardes, 2 contra 1 y herido, eso es de los más cobarde en este mundo.- Dijo el joven castaño de la bufanda, con su mirada penetrante.

-Lo mismo digo, y acorralar a 2 sin dejarlos ir en ayuda de su amigo, también es de cobardes.- Dijo su acompañante, la joven de la máscara.

-Y ustedes no tendrían oportunidad contra nosotros.- Contesto Ushio, siendo seguido por Randy, dispuesto a darle un golpe al joven, quien lo esquivo con facilidad.

-Dime, con tus ataques tan flojos no tendrías oportunidad contra mí, pero para que no te quedes con las ganas te mostrare mi verdadera fuerza.- Dijo el joven, que con una rapidez impresionante, le dio una patada en el estómago a Ushio el cual cayo por la falta de aire.- Te lo dije, tu golpeas, pero cuando te golpean a ti demuestras ser más débil que los demás no soportarse una patada que no tenía nada de fuerza, y estas en el suelo sin aire, eres patético.- Sus palabras habían provocado la furia de Ushio que con la mirada, le dijo a Randy que él se encargara del asunto.

-Ustedes, solo están con él porque saben cómo les iría sino estuvieran de su lado, se aprovechan de los que tienen miedo, cuando ustedes tienen más.- Dijo la joven, que con solo darle un golpe a uno de los que tenían rodeados a Joey y a Yugi, se le fueran encima para golpearla.- Ha y son más cobardes al meterse con una dama, a cuantas no les han pegado, y ellas nunca hicieron nada, eso fue solo para que no les dieran un reporte, sin saber que nosotras pagamos más fuerte que ustedes.-

-Tienes razón, pero también los que vamos por el camino del bien golpeamos fuerte.- Dijo el joven para darle tomar el brazo de Randy y lanzarlo por los aires, para caer en el suelo, su cobardía fue tan grande que mejor se fue corriendo, dejando solo a Ushio contra el joven.

-Tú no tienes oportunidad, contra mi enano coy más grande que tú y fuere.- Dijo Ushio, para darle un golpe al joven que no pudo esquivarlo, peo en su cara no había dolor solo se podía ver su mirada decidida.

-Eh recibido golpes más fuertes que los tuyos y esos muy apenas me dejan un moretón pequeño.- Dijo el joven para golpear a Ushio sin parar, sus golpes eran certeros y fuertes.

La joven había terminado con todos los demás, mientras que el joven veía como Ushio corría, lleno de golpes y raspones, hasta cojeando se le podía ver, Joey y Yugi fueron con Yami que con todo este tiempo no se había movido de su posición cuando lo hacía le dolía demasiado la herida, por lo cual su hermano y mejor amigo lo ayudaron por lo menos a sentarse.

La joven y el joven, fueron con ellos asegurándose de que los brabucones se hayan ido, cuando se asesoraron de lo tal fueron con Yami para ver si estaba bien, pudieron notar que era una persona fuerte, había recibido tantos golpes y todavía estaba consiente, era admirable.

-Oye chico, ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto la chica, recibiendo respuesta de Yami.

-Sí, gracias por su ayuda.- Dijo mostrándole una sonrisa, ya había parado de sangrar su herida, solo se podían notar que en su cara habían unos moretones y cortadas no profundas.

-Enserio muchas gracias por ayudarnos, Yami es el que le da más pelea a Randy y a Ushio, pero ahora que esta con la herida, no pudo hacerlo.- Dijo Joey junto con el joven lo estaban ayudando a su amigo a levantarse, lo iban a llevar a la enfermería para que hicieran algo con la herida.

-A todo esto ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunto Yugi, dirigiendo su mirada a la joven.

-Oh cierto no nos presentamos, mi nombre es Jane, y él es mi amigo Liu Woods.- Dijo Jane presentándose a ella y a Liu.

-Es un gusto, yo soy Joey Wheeler, y el más alto es Yami y el más bajo es Yugi.- Dijo Joey presentando a los 3 de una vez.

Llegaron a la enfermería, que rápidamente al notar la mancha de sangre en su costado, lo acostaron en la camilla, y sacaron a Joey, Yugi, Jane y Liu, diciéndoles que no se preocuparan por las clases, que ellas le dirían a los maestros por qué faltaron.

Ya los habían dejado entrar, Yami estaba dormido, le habían puesto un sedante, porque de la nada le dio un ataque nervioso, por eso estaba así.

-¿Él es serio?- Pregunto Jane, a Joey.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, cuando estamos solos los 3, hasta parece que es otra persona, se la pasa diciendo chistes, es todo un loquillo.- Contesto Joey, provocando la sonrisa de sus 3 acompañantes.- Ah no me digas que te enamoraste de Yami ¬¬ .- Dijo observando con picardía a jane la cual, de no ser por su máscara habrían visto un sonrojo en toda la cara, parecía tomatito.

-C-claro que no O/O.- Contesto jane, volteando hacia Liu quien tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

Cuando Yugi iba a hablar, Yami despertó, volteando a todos lados, pero de repente su cara cambio a una de terror, alertando a todos.

-Yami hermano que te pasa.- Dijo Yugi preocupado.

En la espalda de Yami volvieron a salir las alas negras, sus ojos cambiaron de nuevo a rojos, y la estrella muerta brillo con un tono morado.

-Yami tranquilízate, debes calmarte no puedes permitir que lo que sea que te pasa salga.- Decía Yugi lleno de terror sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

*+:.:+*MENTE DE YAMI*+:.:+*

Continuara…

Hola de nuevo por aquí, lose lose me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero como recompensa por su paciencia, les traigo el capítulo más largo que eh hecho en todas mis historias.

Zidey: S i como si tuvieras muchas ¬¬

Yo: tú cállate ¬¬

Zidey: Y eres tan famosa ha ha *sarcasmo detectado*

Yo: mira YAOI POR HAYA

Zidey: ¿Donde? *se va*

Yo: bueno ya que se fue, que les pareció el capítulo, lo hace con tanta inspiración, y mi retraso, fue de nuevo problemas en la escuela los benditos exámenes, y todo eso.

Kisaki Yazmin Motou: jeje gomen, soy muy distraída por así decirlo, y no capto bien, sipi hare más resaltante la hermandad de Yami y Yugi, jeje gracias por tu review amiga n.n

Bastet Yugi Motou: Mmm lo pensare lo pensare, jeje también a parecerán 2 de sus enemigos, 1 si lo conoce y el 2 no lo conoce, bueno si lo conoce y se enteró gracias a nuestro querido Zalgo, que como está haciendo sufrir a Yami gracias por tu review amiga n.n

DarkRose00: Claro que los hare sufrir, pero estoy guardando eso para más adelante, gracias por tu review amiga n.n

DarkYami Motou: Jejeje eso lo veremos hermanita, y eso fue poco de lo que tengo planeado, para hacer sufrir a Yami, Gracias hermanita que bueno que te gustara n.n, ya extraño tus historias, pero pronto las veré, gracias por tu review hermana n.n

Princess15eevee: Jejeje que bueno que te diera risa n.n, claro este fic no lo dejare en el abandono Gracias por tu review amiga n.n

Bueno sin más me despi… *me patean y salgo volando hasta no sé dónde*

Zidey: siempre te despides tú, ya me toca.

Yo: ok ok pero no tenías que patearme.

Zidey: y no había yaoi haya, pero bueno luego me las cobro, nos despedimos, cuídense y hasta la próxima actualización, bye.

Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Go To Sleep!**

**Capítulo 7.**

*+:.:+*MENTE DE YAMI*+:.:+*

Todo era oscuro, no podía ver nada, solo escuchar lamentos de personas, unos se escuchaban muy cerca y otros lejanos, sentía un dolor en mi espalda, era insoportable.

En la lejanía logro ver a mi padre, estaba rodeado por una luz rojiza, dándome la espalda, comienzo a correr.

-¡PAPA, PAPA!- Comienza a alejarse, desesperado empiezo a correr más rápido.- ¡PAPA, PAPA NO TE VALLAS NO ME DEJES SOLO! – Comienzo a sentir mi cuerpo muy pesado, veo que mi padre ya está muy lejos, cuando él va a desaparecer en la oscuridad, un rayo lo atraviesa, a la vez de que explota su cuerpo, comienzo a llorar con gran rapidez, mis lágrimas las podía ver a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba ese lugar.

-Vez lo que pasara con su cuerpo si no me liberas de aquí.- Me dijo una voz muy conocida para mí, era Zalgo.

-¿¡POR QUE LE PASO ESO, POR QUE?!- No puedo evitar gritar, y caer de rodillas.

-Porque, si no me liberas eso pasara con su cuerpo y alma, estallaran.- Me dijo ayudando a levantarme.

-¡YAMI TRANQUILIZATE, DEBES CALMARTE NO PUEDES PERMITIR QUE LO QUE SEA QUE TE PASA SALGA!- Escuche la voz de Yugi gritarme desde afuera, volteo con Zalgo y se le nota que tiene una cara de coraje, ¿pero por qué?

-Te están llamando, debes irte pero cuando te llame no dejes que nos interrumpan.- Dijo al momento en el que daba un chasquido con sus dedos, y todo se vuelve blanco.

*+:.:+*A FUERA DE LA MENTE DE YAMI*+:.:+*

Las alas que habían aparecido, desaparecieron, al igual que sus ojos cambiaron de color, al normal.

-Yami ¿Qué te sucedió?- Pregunto Joey, con cara de preocupación.

-Eh, ¿qué me sucedió qué?- Contesto Yami con cara confundida, en realidad no recordaba nada.

-Oye, ¿qué fue lo que viste?- Pregunto Liu acercándose a Yami.

-Solo recuerdo, que escuchaba lamentos de personas.- Contesto, viendo al vacío.

Las enfermeras, estaban en el suelo inconscientes, la impresión había ganado, solo esperaban que no le fueran a contar nada a nadie.

-Eh, bueno que tal si, vamos ya al salón, ¿qué clase tienen ahora?- Pregunto Jane.

-Mate, ¿Por qué?- Contesto Yugi.

-Ah, que "casualidad" a nosotros también nos toca esa clase.- Dijo Liu.

-Bueno entonces vamos.- Dijo Joey.- ¿Yami puedes caminar?- Dijo viendo a Yami.

-Si.- Contesto Yami con una sonrisa, que daba cierto toque de ternura.

Las clases pasaron normales, si descontamos las miradas de odio dirigido a Yami, Yugi, Joey, Jane y Liu, esas miradas provenían de Ushio, Randy y su pandilla.

-Ushio, ya conseguimos lo que nos pediste ¿Ya me dirás cuál es tu plan de venganza?- Susurro Randy a Ushio, el cual sonrió macabramente.

-Claro, ellos jugaron con fuego es hora de que se quemen.- Susurro volteándose hacia Yami, quien ni se dio cuenta que lo veía.

Llego la hora del descanso, y los amigos se fueron a la azotea les gustaba estar ahí era tranquilo, alejándose de todos solo ellos 4.

En las escaleras para llegar al lugar nombrado, se podían ver a Ushio, la sanguijuela digo Randy que no se despegaba de su camarada, y detrás de ellos se encontraban los demás.

-¿A nadie le falto?- Dijo Randy volteando hacia los demás, quienes negaron.- Esta todo listo Ushio.- Dijo volteando de nuevo hacia enfrente.

-Bien, a la cuenta de 3 saldremos.- Dijo Ushio sacando algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta.- !3¡-

Ushio abrió la puerta, o mejor dicho aventando la puerta, alertando a los amigos quienes se levantaron rápidamente, Yami se puso delante de Yugi para protegerlo de que le fueran a hacer algo.

-¿Qué quieren?- Pregunto Liu fríamente.

-¿No es más que obvio? Venganza.- Contesto Randy con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Quédate detrás de mí Yugi.- Le dijo Yami a Yugi el cual asintió.

Sin previo aviso todos los que estaban con Ushio se lanzaron a Yami, Lui, Jane y Joey quienes se prepararon para contrarrestar.

Como Yami se había alejado de Yugi, para evitar que tomaran por la espalda a Jane lo dejo desprotegido, al ver eso Randy se dirigió a Yugi.

-Ya te tengo pequeño renacuajo.- Dijo Randy al momento en el que sacaba una navaja, Randy tumbo a Yugi para tratar de apuñalarlo pero como Yugi se movía mucho le fallo pero no tanto porque logro herirle el hombro, la herida fue algo profunda pero no de mucha gravedad.

-AHH.- Soltó en pequeño gritito Yugi, lo que causo que Yami volteara y viera que Randy seguía tratando de lastimar a su hermano.

-¡! ALEJATE DE EL ¡!- Grito Yami lanzándose a Randy logrando quitarlo de encima de Yugi, quien se tomó su hombro con fuerza, la sangre no paraba de salir.

-Argg como estorbas enserio.- Dijo Randy al girarse, ya que como Yami lo había lanzado, Yami quedo encima de él y no permitiría que le llevara ventaja.- Pero te aniquilare ahora mismo.- Comenzaron a rodar cada uno agarrando al otro del cuello, hasta que llegaron al borde de la azotea, Yami había quedado debajo de Randy, por lo cual tenía media espalda fuera del borde.

Joey termino con 5 tipos dejándose el paso libre, al notar en la manera que estaban Yami y Randy se preocupó por su amigo, corrió a prisa pero una voz interrumpió su camino.

-J-Joey, Yugi esta h-herido.- Era la voz de Yami ya que comenzaba a sonar entrecortada por la falta de aire.

- Pero Yami, tus estas casi al borde de la muerte.- Dijo Joey acercándose a Yami para tratar de ayudarlo.

-Te acercas más y se muere.- Dijo Randy sacando una navaja del bolsillo de su chaqueta, con una mano tenia a Yami y con la otra la navaja.

-Joey –h-has lo que te digo, yo me las arreglo.- Dijo Yami embozando un sonrisa forzada, en realidad no sabía si saldría de esa.

Por otra parte, Liu no tenía problema alguno con los ayudantes de Ushio, al igual que Jane ambos daban golpes precisos.

Ushio saco su navaja, y tomo la bufanda que llevaba Liu, le dio tremendo tirón que provoco que se cayera de centón.

-Hasta aquí llegaste, pero antes te quitare esa bufandita que me gusto.- Cuando Ushio termino de decir eso le quito la bufanda a Liu, Ushio al verlo se asustó ya que en la boca de Liu en las comisuras tenía en ambos lados cortadas formando una sonrisa a la vez que las tenía cosidas.

- Nunca…debiste…haber hecho… eso.- Dijo Liu, su cabello tapaba sus ojos dándole un aspecto sombrío.

-Es-espero t-tu eres el hermano ma-mayor de Jeff The Killer, ¡! HOMICIDAL LIU ¡!- Dijo Ushio asustado, uno de sus temores era ver a uno de los 2 hermanos Woods.

- Al parecer me conoces, ¿sabes lo que le hago a las personas que se meten con mis amigos?- Dijo Liu levantando la mirada, mostrándola llena de locura.

Todos pararon su pelea pera voltear a ver a Liu, quien llevo una mano a la espalda para luego mostrar un cuchillo que se le podía ver sangre seca de sus antiguas víctimas.

Liu se fue acercando lentamente a Ushio, quien del miedo comenzó a temblar hasta que tropezó y callo, en la cara mostraba el profundo terror que le tenía a Liu.

-¿Qué, tienes miedo?- Dijo Liu mostrando una sonrisa retorcida.- Ese mismo miedo es el que sentí cuando Jeff me trato de matar.- Termino de decir eso para levantar el cuchillo dispuesto a apuñalar a Ushio, todos están distraídos viendo el momento final de Ushio pero eso no paso para desaprovechar por parte de Randy, quien le dio un fuerte golpe a Yami en el estómago que por la fuerza su herida se abrió un poco pero si comenzó a emanar sangre, Randy se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia Yugi que era protegido por Joey quien estaba muy concentrado en cómo iban a matar a Ushio, Yami al ver las intenciones de Randy…

-¡! JOEY, CUIDADO ¡!- Grito Yami alertando a Joey, pero fue muy tarde para tratar de defender a Yugi porque Randy lo había tomado de su hombro lastimado, Yugi por la presión que Randy puso en el agarre…

-¡! AHHH ¡!- El grito de Yugi hizo que voltearan.

- Le hacen algo a Ushio y el enano se muere.- Dijo Randy poniendo su navaja en el cuello de Yugi quien del temor comenzó a temblar.- Tu.- Dijo apunando a Liu.- Suelta el cuchillo o.- Dijo para hacer una pequeña cortada en el cuello de Yugi…

-¡! AHHHH ¡!- El grito de Yugi hizo que Liu viera que era verdad sobre la amenaza, así que tiro el cuchillo que quedo muy cerca de Ushio quien lo tomo para apuntar a Liu.

- Despídete.- Eso extraño a Liu, pero Ushio se le lanzo encima para apuñalar a Liu en el costado derecho…

-Argg.- Gimió Liu del dolor, pero le vino un recuerdo que para él fue muy doloroso…

*+:.:+*RECUERDO DE LIU*+:.:+*

***+:.:+*POV LIU*+:.:+***

**Era la noche en la que habíamos regresado del hospital, por fin habían dado de alta a mi hermano, pero en su comportamiento desde que le quitaron las vendas, había dicho.**

_**-Es perfecto, me encanta ¿Verdad madre que soy hermoso?- Dijo mi hermano Jeff, **_**note que en sus ojos había un toque como de locura pero lo deje pasar.**

**-Si hijo, doctor**_** ¿mi hijo está bien mentalmente?- **_**Pregunto nuestra madre, en su cara se notaba preocupación por la manera de actuar de Jeff.**

**-**_**Si señora, normalmente los pacientes se comportan así debido a la anestesia, pero si sigue así vuelva mañana por la mañana.- **_**Había dicho el doctor mostrando una sonrisa.- **_**Solo firme estos papeles y se podrán ir.- **_**Mi padre fue a firmar, mientras que mi madre, Jeff y yo nos dirigíamos al auto.**

**Ya estábamos en la casa, Jeff no muy raro en él se fue a su habitación pero tenía una sonrisa como solo la hacen lo psicópatas pero solo lo deje pasar…de nuevo…eso fue un gran error.**

**Llego la noche, Jeff no había salido en ningún momento todos suponíamos que estaba dormido, cada quien se fue a su habitación, cuando llegue a mi cama muy pachoncita y suavecita caí dormido totalmente…**

**Desperté por unos extraños ruidos que provenían de afuera de mi habitación, pero volví a dejarlo pasar e intentar dormir de nuevo… pero sentí algo encima de mi lo que me alarmo, cuando abrí los ojos pude notar que era Jeff, pero algo en el me sorprendió… con la luz de la luna pude ver que tenía sus ojos rodeados de negro como si se hubiera quemado los parpados, y una sonrisa siniestra que llegaba a la altura de los ojos.**

**Pero algo me alarmo más fue, verlo levantar un cuchillo y decirme…**

_**-Go To Sleep.- **_**Por el poco ingles que se, es que me dijo "**_**Solo ve a dormir".**_

**Después pude sentir un dolor horrible, que provenia de mi costado derecho…**

***+:.:+*FIN DEL RECUERDO*+:.:+***

Cuando volví a la realidad pude ver a Yami con la mirada gacha, su cara no tenía expresión alguna.

*+:.:+*FIN POV LIU*+:.:+*

Como decía Liu, Yami no tenía expresión alguna en su cara…

*+:.:+*MENTE DE YAMI*+:.:+*

*+:.:+*POV DE YAMI*+:.:+*

_**De nuevo estoy en este lugar oscuro…**_

_**-¿Quieres ayudar a tu hermano no es así?- Dijo una voz muy conocida para mí, de nuevo era Zalgo.**_

_**-**_Pues claro que lo quiero ayudar.- Dije para bajar la mirada.- Pero si me acerco le puede hacer algo.

-_**En**_ _**ese caso, déjame darte una mano veraz que no le pasara nada.- Me dijo Zalgo acercándoseme, a pesar de la oscuridad pude ver que tenía una sonrisa siniestra, dejando ver sus dientes triangulares.- Solo si aceptas mi ayuda, tú decides.**_

-Acepto.- Dije decidido ayudaría a mi hermano sin duda alguna.

-_**Tal vez te duela pero pasara.- Eso me extraño, pero cuando sentí un dolor terrible que venía de mi espalda, todo se volvió blanco…**_

*+:.:+*FUERA DE LA MENTE DE YAMI*+:.:+*

*+:.:+*FIN POV YAMI*+:.:+*

Yami seguía con la mirada gacha sin expresión alguna en su cara como antes, todo era silencio hasta que una risa de psicópata lo rompió…

-HAHAHA.- Rio Yami para luego levantar la cara y mostrar que sus ojos habían cambiado a rojo de nuevo, tenía una sonrisa retorcida, a todos les extraño eso pero cuando menos lo esperaron salieron tentáculos de su espalda(1), todos se impresionaron a la vez que se asustaron nunca habían visto eso.

Los tentáculos se dirigieron a Randy que estaba temblando de miedo.

-A-ALEJA ESAS COSAS DE M-MI.- Grito Randy preso del pánico, Yugi estaba en shock podía ver en la mirada de Yami que él no era el mismo.

-HAHAHAHA.- Reía Yami sin parar, pero de pronto su risa paro.- Suelta a mi hermano.- Dijo para volver a bajar la mirada.

-S-s-si.- Randy soltó a Yugi quien se fue a un lado de Joey.

-Estas bien Yug.- Pregunto Joey a Yugi, quien asintió.

-Ya lo solté, déjame ir.- Dijo Randy poniéndose de rodillas.

-Mmm deja lo pienso.- Dijo Yami levantando la vista, que para impresión en su cabeza habían 2 cuernos.- NO.- Cuando dijo eso los tentáculos fueron hacia él.

- AHHH.- El grito de Randy fue tan aterrador que hasta Ushio se asustó.

Los tentáculos tomaron a Randy lo elevaron muy alto para luego dejarlo caer, por la caída Randy se abrió en la cabeza de la herida comenzó a emanar mucha sangre pero Randy seguía consiente.

-P-por favor d-déjame, te lo suplico.- Lloraba Randy, al ver eso Yami solo sonrió de manera sádica

-Hahaha te vez tan patético.- Dijo Yami con la misma sonrisa, los que estaban ahí pero más su hermano se sorprendieron por esas palabras.

*+:.:+*POV YUGI*+:.:+*

Mi hermano nunca se burlaría de alguien de esa manera, lo conozco bastante bien y eso no es normal en él.

Vi como los tentáculos que le salieron de la espalda levantaban a Randy a una altura muy elevada, para luego volver a dejarlo caer, pude ver como Randy comenzaba a llorar.

-No mereces vivir.- Dijo mi hermano, esas palabras me sorprendieron aún más.

-¿H-hermano?- Pregunte el miedo me había dominado

-HAHAHA.- Su risa me asusto aún más de lo que ya estaba.

*+:.:+*FIN POV YUGI*+:.:+*

En las bardas que rodeaban la escuela, había clavijas para evitar que entraran a robar "Yami" al verlas sele dibujo una sonrisa diabólica a la idea que tubo.

Con los tentáculos volvió a tomar a Randy, quien se asustó aún más al lograr descifrar lo que "Yami" tenía planeado, lo fue dirigiendo lentamente hacia las clavijas, Randy sin poderlo evitar comenzó a llorar rogando y suplicando por su vida… lo cual "Yami" no escucho.

Liu al ver sus intenciones…

-¡! YAMI DETENTE ¡!- Liu como pudo comenzó a correr en dirección a "Yami", pero cuando llego fue demasiado tarde… "Yami" había clavado a Randy en una de las clavijas, Randy por su parte soltó un grito, que hizo que todo el ruido de los que estaban en descanso cesara…

CONTINUARA…

Lose lose me tarde 1 mes en actualizar, pero fue porque la condenada inspiración se fue y todo eso.

**Princess15eevee: jeje es que tenía que poner a Liu así XD sipi si lo logro, gracias por tus reviews amiga Jeff: Saludos ;)**

**Bastet Yugi Motou: Jajaja Liu: Saludos :3 Slendy: Holii Yo: está bien no pondré la invocación :D gracias por tus reviews.**

**DarkRose00: Jajaja y va a ver más sufrimiento en cada capítulo Jeff: Holii y yo puedo ser el que haga sufrir? :3 Yo: No te diré porque luego te emocionas Jeff ¬¬ Jeff: Ah T.T gracias por tus reviews amiga y saca ese lado sádico :3**

**DarkYami Motou: Que bueno que te encantara hermanita :3 Liu: Holii Jane: Holii Jeff: Holii Yo: ¬¬ sáquense -los 3: ahh T.T Yo: jeje es que así es Zalgooo *¬* nopidopi todavía Yami no hace el ritual n3n bueno hermanita gracias por tus reviews ;) cuídate byeee.**

**Sin mas me despido espero les haya gustado byeee.**

**Jeff: adiosito manden chocolates :3**

**Liu: mejor bombones :3**

**Jeff: ¬¬ chocolates**

**Liu:¬¬ bombones**

**Yo: Luego les compro a los 2, sáquense.**

**Ambos: wiiiii n3n**

**Yo: ahora si me despido espero les haya gustado byeee cuídense.**

**Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**GO TO SLEEP.**

**CAPITULO 8.**

Todos estaban impresionados, nunca creyeron que lo que fuera que le pasaba a Yami llegara a ese extremo.

"Yami" saco a Randy de la clavija que quedo manchada de la sangre de él, la cual iba escurriendo lentamente por la pared, después de un corto plazo de silencio se pudieron escuchar las murmullos de todos debido al grito.

"Yami" de nuevo elevo a Randy para clavarle la cabeza en la clavija y quedara colgando el cuerpo que comenzaba a mancharse de sangre la cual escurría también de la cabeza de Randy.

Liu se fue acercando de nuevo a "Yami", cuando llego lo demasiado cerca se fijó en su cara para ver que tenía los ojos llenos de locura.

*+:.:+*MENTE DE YAMI*+:.:+*

*+:.:+*POV YAMI*+:.:+*

Desde el lugar donde estaba veía todo muy dentro de mi sentía felicidad por lo que le paso a Randy, pero por otro lado sentía que no estaba bien lo que había hecho.

-Vez tu hermano ya no peligra.- Dijo apareciendo detrás de mí Zalgo.

-Sí, te lo agradezco Zalgo.- Conteste con una sonrisa, que fue correspondida por Zalgo dejando ver sus triangulares dientes.

-No hay nada de que agradecer, además ese niño podía herirte a ti o a tu hermano.- Dijo Zalgo con la misma sonrisa.- Y si te pasara algo no sé qué podría hacer porque eres como un hijo para mi.- Dijo borrando la sonrisa.

-Y tú eres como un padre para mi.- Dijo Yami abrazando a Zalgo, quien correspondió el abrazo con una gran sonrisa siniestra.

*+:.:+*FUERA DE LA MENTE DE YAMI*+:.:+*

*+:.:+*FIN POV YAMI*+:.:+*

"Yami" después de haber terminado con Randy, volteo con Ushio quien al notar la mirada sobre el comenzó a temblar, para luego soltar el cuchillo.

-Acércate no te hare nada.- Dijo "Yami" con sarcasmo y maldad lo cual le dio más miedo a Ushio.

-A-aléjate de mí ¡! Monstruo !- Cuando Ushio dijo eso, en la mente de Yami Zalgo dijo:

"-COMO SE ATREVE A DECIRME MONTRUO, AHORA SI SE MUERE.- Grito Zalgo enojado nunca la había gustado que le dijeran monstruo.

Continuara…

Hola espero le haya gustado el capi de hoy lo hize corto porque ando algo corta de tiempo sin mas byeeee.

Sicopata14.

Reviews?


End file.
